Harry Potter and the Coming of Ages
by DarkAngel-95
Summary: What happens when a new character comes into the story and shakes everything up.


Harry Potter and the Coming of Ages  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my name. Everything else is J. K. R's property.  
  
Authors Notes: There are many other chapters to come so watch out for them. This is my very first story so if it makes no sense, please tell me. Also Read and Review please!!! Also read our other stories.   
  
It was a glorious Saturday morning when a girl named Danielle had awoke from her sleep. Lynn was not an ordinary girl, her mother was a witch but she had no dad. When Danielle's mom had called her for the third time she had finally to not fall out of bed but almost fallen down the stairs because she was in a rush to see what her mom wanted. Danielle had just turned 15 when she received a letter from Albus Dumbledore. She wondered who the name on the letter was. She slowly opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Miss. Danielle Morgan,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"Hey mom! Look what I just got in the mail today." Danielle yelled at her mother.  
  
"Really?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"Wait there's more." Exclaimed Danielle  
  
Since you will be going into your fifth year you will need to catch up on your studies. There'll be a special boat to take you to London, which will be leaving two hours after you have received this letter. Sorry for any inconveniences. You will be needing a new wand so instead your mother will give you hers till you get to London.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
"Cool! I'm going to Hogwarts." Yelled Danielle.  
  
"Well good for you Danielle. Did you know that the famous Harry Potter is going to school there. He's also in his fifth year." Ms. Morgan said.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Danielle had packed her bags and said goodbye to her mom she went out the door and saw a very untidy man waiting at the end of her driveway.   
  
"Hello my name is Remus Lupin. I will be your teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Also everything you've missed for four years."   
  
"Hi my name is Danielle Morgan." Then Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled out a shinny gold pocket watch.  
  
"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Exclaimed Lupin. Lupin then ran towards Danielle and grabbed her hand and suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later they were on a misty dock filled with cobwebs and aged signs. In front of Danielle was a huge Boat with big black masts and white sails. They both ran on the boat to where a tall man in a robe with a crooked pointed hat was standing. He had a long silvery beard and half-moon spectacles. He turned around.  
  
"Hello, Albus."   
  
"So this is Miss Morgan."   
  
"Yes Mr…Sorry I don't know your name." Danielle asked  
  
"I'm sorry I have not been a real gentleman have I? My name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"You're the Headmaster at Hogwarts, aren't you? You wrote me that letter." Danielle asked.   
  
"Yes, and before I forget you will be also be accompanied by-" Dumbledore had been interrupted by a man dressed in black robes and had black greasy hair.  
  
"Ah Professor you made it. Did you bring what I had requested?"   
  
"Yes Headmaster." With the end of his sentence three people had emerged from a door to the galley of the boat, and walked over and stood beside Lupin, facing Danielle.  
  
"Yes. Miss Morgan this is Professor Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said while pointing at the man with greasy hair. "And before I forget this is Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr.-" Dumbledore was once more interrupted but this time it was by Danielle.   
  
"Harry Potter." Exclaimed Danielle.   
  
"How could you have known?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We already met. But I Don't think he remembers though. I think it was him or-."   
  
"Maybe it was Sirius Black you saw. Where did you see him child?!" Snape said then grabbed Danielle's arm and pulled her close then tightened his grip.  
  
"Ouch! Your hurting me!" Screamed Danielle. "I saw him with a weird looking animal in the sky. It looked half horse and half eagle."  
  
"A Hippogriff." exclaimed Lupin. At this time all eyes were on Danielle.  
  
"Well, it's getting late and we have to start your lessons." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Shall we all eat together?" Asked Lupin  
  
"I have to prepare my ingredients." Said Snape and went to the galley and disappeared below. Then there was a loud crack followed by a scream. Dumbledore yelled for everyone to go down below.   
  
"FRED, GEORGE! What are you doing here?" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Well mum said you forgot you wand and we needed to ask you something." Said Fred the twin that was taller.  
  
"How are you going to get back now?" Asked Hermione.   
  
"You can go by floo powder with Snape" Lupin said. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Snape left with the twins, they all had supper complements of Professor Dumbledore. Danielle had a very good question to ask everyone.  
  
"How am I going to learn four years of magic in two months?  
  
"Well you'll just have to study really hard." Said Lupin   
  
"What about flying, who's going to teach me that?" Danielle asked the group.  
  
"Well Professor, I could teach her if you want. I could bring my firebolt." Harry said thinking this could be a chance to spend some time alone with her.  
"That's very kind of you but she don't have a broom yet." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's okay she can use mine till she gets her own." Harry said.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry, your very kind but what if I break it I mean, I don't have enough money to replace it." Danielle said looking sincere.  
  
"That's okay I'll take care of that." Dumbledore said with a grin. "Well its time for bed, I've got the best accommodations for you. The girls in one room and Lupin would you mind sleeping with Harry and Ron? Just in case, I daresay, you never know."  
  
"It doesn't bother me Albus." Said Lupin with a knowing grin.  
  
"Did Snape give you your potion yet?" Dumbledore asked seeing the moon start to rise.  
  
"As a matter of fact he did. Good thing too the moon is rather strong tonight," There was a shimmer of light filling the room. "Professor may I have a quick word with you alone?" Lupin asked Dumbledore  
  
"Sure just let them go off to bed. Then all four of them got up and went to their rooms. Danielle and Hermione's door did not close all the way, so they could hear what Professor Lupin and Dumbledore were talking about.  
  
"Do you really think she's the one Albus?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll have to see, won't we Remus."  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Said Lupin. After a few minutes they heard a door close followed by a crackling noise, Dumbledore was gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Harry woke up first followed by Professor Lupin. Then Hermione woke and went over to Danielle's bed and woke her. There was a strange sound coming from the galley of the boat. It was a hooting sound. Danielle had got dressed and went out. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. The beautiful snow white owl was carrying a package in his mouth. Harry reached for the package and gasped. Harry's eyes widen. It was a letter from Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry, read it aloud." Ron said while chewing on some bacon.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I know that I haven't been writing to you very often but I was almost caught bu Dementors and I was in hiding. I heard you were called back to Hogwarts for something special. Hope it's something good! Anyway here's something for your birthday. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
-Sirius  
  
"Wow! It's been a month since his last letter." Harry said.  
  
"He's now writing again?" Asked Lupin while sipping his potion that Snape had left him.  
  
"What's that for?" Danielle asked while pointing at Lupin's goblet.  
  
"You don't need to know that right now. You can ask me later."  
  
"Okay." Danielle replied and her face went bright pink.  
  
"So what should we start with today?" Lupin asked  
  
"Um… How about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Asked Ron with a smile on his face.   
  
"Sure why not." Lupin proceeded. Danielle looked up only to see Harry looking at her. Then suddenly Harry went red in embarrassment. They had started on everything that Harry, Ron and Hermione had learned the first, second and third year for two weeks. In their spare time they wrote letters to their loved ones and played Wizard Chess, Ron had been the champion in Chess but only till he played Danielle. She had all the right moves and everyone watched in amazement as Ron's pieces got crushed one by one. That made everyone wonder if that's the only thing she was good at. As they progressed through the different courses of work. Dumbledore had visited every now and then to check up on things, and to deliver the potion for Lupin. On a morning two weeks before the term at Hogwarts started, Danielle was pondering a question that need to be desperately be answered.   
  
"Um…Mr. Dumbledore can I have a word alone?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Is something the matter Danielle?"  
  
"No, it's just that I was wondering, how come I have been chosen to go to Hogwarts so late. I mean there's no point, there's only three years left. Why not go at all." explained Danielle.  
  
"Well see, I cannot tell you now because I'm not sure if it is certain of something that you will figure out at a later date in your life. Also it is took us a long time to find you Ms Morgan."  
  
"Okay. I understand." Danielle slumped away to her room with a glum walk in her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Danielle would be learning how to fly before they left the boat for the Leaky Cauldron in London. She was waiting for this day for a very long time. Danielle had not slept that night, because she was so anxious to fly.  
  
Danielle had thought she was the first to wake, only to find that Harry was waiting for her.   
  
"You ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've was ready three weeks ago." Danielle replied with a grin on her face.  
  
"Lupin said we can go on the top deck to give us more room."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Danielle said anxiously. Harry went first to lead Danielle up to the top deck were the sun was shining giving off tremendous warmth. The weather conditions were perfect.  
  
"Okay, now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'."  
  
"UP!" Danielle said with encouragement and surprisingly the broom shot up from the ground and into her hand. "WOW!"  
  
"Cool eh?" Harry said. " Okay now mount it."  
  
"Okay, is this how?" Danielle asked.   
  
"Yup, you're doing it. Now slowly kick off from the ground, hover and touch back down. Okay, GO!." Harry instructed. The Danielle had kicked the ground hard and she started to shoot right off the ground.   
  
"I should lean forward right?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Yup, but slightly." Harry responded. Danielle leaned forward and touched back down.   
  
"Hey you wanna go for a ride?" Harry asked Danielle with an encouraging look."Really? You would take me for a ride," Danielle replied in amazement. "Your really sweet, are you sure its not a problem?"  
  
"No unless your not interested?"  
  
"Oh, no, I wanna go. Please?"  
  
"Okay, you get on in front of me and hold on tight." Harry instructed. 'Wow! This is so cool.' Danielle thought in her head. Just then Danielle realized she had feelings for Harry. Then out of nowhere, Professor Lupin popped up from below and instructed Harry to come back downstairs.  
  
"What's the matter Lupin?" Harry asked  
  
"News that a hole gang of Voldemort's followers are heading our way."   
  
"What's a Voldemort?" Danielle asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, he's a very dark wizard. He tries to kill Harry three times already." Explained Lupin. "We must stay below deck. Dumbledore will be here any moment to help out if there is any trouble." Then the three of them went below. The there was a loud crack and everyone looked towards the fire and Dumbledore was standing next to a rather large plump man.  
  
"Hagrid?" Danielle said.  
  
"Um…How do you know his name?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just knew." Danielle replied.  
  
"Will you be staying with us Hagrid?" Hermione said while walking out and closing her door.   
  
"Sorry to say but no," Said Hagrid. "I'm only 'ere to talk with Professor Lupin.   
  
"It is safe out there, with all the Voldemort followers coming this way?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No! But if we stick together it will be." Dumbledore replied. 


End file.
